


Too little, too late.

by Minkey222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Episode s02e05, Hurt Dean, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One second too late. One second. One shot rang out, then another. One second too little, too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too little, too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Supernatural and I am emotionally compromised. I just thought about how many times the Boys could have died, even so early in the show. I can't take it. So I wrote this, because we all know how much I like to torture my faves. Also, on a side note, it's my birthday on the 28th, so I can't wait for that. Guys, please comment, it makes my day. Xx

“-Bye, bye.”

One second too late. _One second._ One shot rang out, then another. One second too little, too late. He saw Webber fall to the floor. That was the second shot. So what was the first? He looks around, Andy looks too- Hell, even Tracy joins them in their search. Where was the second shot? He whips his head from left to right, and then starts to move, jogging towards where the shot sounded. His heart hammering in his chest, _Where’s Dean?_ Maybe he found something else; maybe he found the source of the shot. His heart plummets into his stomach when he spots him. Sprawled out on the floor; a sticky covering of blood covering the trees behind him.

_Too late_.

A single bullet hole in his chin. _No... Not Dean, not so soon..._ He falls to his knees in front of the fresh corpse. He wasn’t ready. Ol’yellow eyes has a lot to attest too, first his mother, then his dad and now... Now Dean. Tears trickling down his face, he grabs Dean’s head and cradles it, smoothing back the stray hairs- purposefully ignoring the hole where his brother's skull should be. He smiles slightly down at Dean’s own small smile. He knows that this is wrong- so, so wrong- but he cants help but be bittersweet. His brother was murdered- cold-blooded murder- but at least he will be with his mother, with his dad. At least he’s _smiling_. He turns his face up to the sky and swears vengeance on this Demon. But right now he can only think of his Brother-

Because he was too late.


End file.
